Erren
Erren is an Ostrobian city in the Province of Erren. It lies on the coast of the North Sea and is a car ferry port for serivices across Ostrobe. There are six neighborhoods: Erren, Wilkinstradd, Charles, Tweed, the Old Port and Eastings. The huge port is loacted in new city of Erren. The new city was developed in 1949 after the war because of evacuated children and familes have nowhere to go. Neighbourhood Map City Centre Map * *1 - Elisabeth Street * *2 - Sebastian Street * *3 - Harbour Street Harbour It has been a harbor eversince the 19th century, when the river used to flow through Erren. Unfortunately, the river flooded when there was a flood in the early 20th century. As a solution to this problem, engineers performed the Cut at what was now known as Wikinstadd. They managed to end the river to a canal going to what is now Erren. This meant that Erren then built a harbor. The harbor became very useful, as it was the fastest way until in Mid 2008, the canal closed, so they rebuilt it to the sea instead. History Erren is one of the oldest consorts in Ostrobe. The town founded in 1128. The only reason people want to come here is because of the interesting view of the mountains on the background. Most buildings in the town are old and made of stone until the Renaissance Era and the Baroque Era. When the town was built, the shoreline was situated a few meters to the west, where nowadays lays the so-called Old Port. The Old Port served as a load wall. This wharf was really a wall with a street on top of it. The Old Port was used during one year when the harbor of Erren was filled and people start to live on the place where once was the harbor. Erren has been built together with a consort 2 kilometers away from the town, Eastings. Eastings was a poor and dirty town with a population of 35 with 17 houses, no shops and 3 stables. Erren was growing fast and it had reached Eastings. It has been made as a district of Erren in 1843. In 1884 there was an enormous fire which caused the destruction of almost 75% of all buildings in Erren. Almost 20,000 people died of suffocation because they were trapped in the houses. The population decreased from 350,000 to 254,000 and most people were homeless. The cause of the fire has never been found out and it is possible it was done on purpose. The population didn't reach the 350,000 again until 1898. The town was renewed shortly after. Though the fire destroyed almost all buildings, all new buildings were made of masonry too. This was done because the mayor of that time Florence Rann did not want to change the town's look. As he said: We shall not betray our city. Or the tourists will leave us and go to Treien. Geography Erren lies on the coast of the North Sea and the mountains surrounding it. The City Centre is at the coast of the North Sea, and is relatively low-lying. The Dry Creak (a tributary of the River Ed) follows through the east of the city and starts as the old canal and ends at Old Port. Much of the inner city, especially in the west, is flat, offering extensive views from many highrise buildings in the city of the foothills and moors of the mountain, which can often be capped with snow in the winter months. The name Erren, though officially applied only to the city district within Erren, has been applied to other, wider divisions of land, particularly across much of the Erren province.The Erren City Zone, Erren Registration Code and Area Code are examples of this. Category:City Category:Settlements Category:Erren Category:Capitals